Fatality frenzy!
by Madko Ota Sanchez
Summary: Practice and venting. Lovely!
1. Intro

For those wondering. This is to mearly vent out my dark desires and practice writing more demented subjects through Fatalities.

The fatalities will be from various characters i Written and maybe some that you suggest.

The one to suffer these horrible fates will be that Bitch Cheyenne. She will be dress in a simple tshirt, jeans, and sandals.

I might add in XRay attacks or something like those as well.

And Yes the old fics will be included. So expect the Assasin Gamer and his team to join the fray.

So. Have fun!


	2. Chell

Imma start with Chell from Total Drama of the Multiverse.

(Nyeh)

Chell looks at Cheyenne with Disgust before gaining a savage grin.

She places a Blue Portal on the ground and grabs Cheyenne by the hair. She looks up and fires a orange Portal to the Moon. Before it lands she kicks her heel into Cheyennes legs and breaks them.

Chell then uses her Rambolts in her heels to stay on the ground while a Vacuum sucks Cheyenne in and tears her legs off.

This soon upgrades to her pelvis where her Guts are pulled out violently from her body until the head is being pulled into the portal. Her torso flailing in the vacuum. Chell closes the portal and decapitates the now dead Cheyenne.

He then gives it to a drone who flies away, showing that Cheyenne's head was stuffed into a Core and sentient.

(Fatality two.)

Chell uses her Gravity function to pull two slabs of the ground and place her portals on the walls.

She shoves Cheyenne in one and holds her right arm to prevent her from going through fully.

Chell then grabs Cheyenne's left arm from the other portal and deactivated the portals. Leaving Cheyenne as two halves of herself.

(Fatality 3)

Chell holds two slabs in the air with portals one them. She wills them to face the portal side around Cheyenne and Slams them together.

This in turn smushes The body till its nothing but a condensed Cube of flesh that is solid as a rock. The Portals destabalized and the explosion was bigger than a grenade and took a good chunk of the earth away.

Chell was looking away though texting something. She catches the cube of flesh and when the screens cuts to black and comes back. It shows Me wearing it as a Necklace with it carved into a Companion Cube with a White chain. Only the heart showed Cheyenne through a red tinted glass of her banging the glass. Unable to die.

(Brutality)

Chell rushes forward and bitch slaps Cheyenne and makes her crash into the spawned Hardlight wall behind her and Chell began to ruthlessly beat her senseless as Red portals sporadically spawned in the air and despawned showing Chell's fists hitting her everywhere. Eventually she stopped to Cunt Punch her HARD.

(End)

And thats it. And let me just say, I. Feel. GREAT! OH FUCK YES THIS WAS GREAT! I LOVE STRESS VENTING!


	3. Mason

Character: Mason of RWBY Saga

Fatality 1.

Mason fires his gun at Cheyenne causing her to be peppered with bullet holes and Mason used his arm in conjuction as well.

A glyph to increase damage appeared on her face as Mason charges his Arm.

He cocks it back and launches his arm with the cable to Punch through her heart.

Holding said heart he pulled it back to show a gaping hole in her chest. Mason then crushes said heart and does another Grapple punch to punch her head clean off.

The camera stops everything to show her decapitated head showing a dead face.

Fatality 2.

Mason draws his Shotgun tail attachment and grabs her by the legs and begins pulling as the shotgun begins shooting her crotch to head.

Her body is ripped in half and thrown in the air while Mason draws his EXE Blade. He cuts her head off and kicks it up into the air.

He uses his water Chain to throw a Chained water Kunai Into her head and reshaped that into a Flag with her head perched on top. Said flag shown the Teoran symbols in beautiful glory.

Fatality 3.

Mason draws his EXE blade and slowly approaches her. Dragging the tip along the ground to create sparks.

He swings multiple times and sheaths his blade. He pulled out a flesh chunk in her torso to place a Grenade in and placed it back. He opened a Umbrella and walked away as Cheyenne was blown into bloody chunks and her head flies in the air before getting caught by Mason's tail hand.

He tosses and ramms his hand into the head and began to have a conversation with it.

X-ray

Mason grabs Cheyenne with his good arm and uppercuts her, showing her teeth being crushed by the force.

He thrust his good hand showing the water Ring morphing into a throwing knife on a chain and it goes into her crotch showing the damage to her muscles. He pulls her down and readies his Arm to punch her in the leg after tossing her around a bit. This shows her leg snapping.

Mason then grabs her leg and twists around to throw her.

She gets back up ready to fight.

Chell's X-ray attack.

Chell charges forward and clocks her in the jaw. Showing the damage to her teeth.

Cheyenne falls into a orange portal and falls into it from above where Chell cunt punches her and her body is launched upwards from a Portal behind Chell where she Roundhouse kicks her ribs, the X-ray showing the damage.

Cheyenne gets back up soon after.


End file.
